To kill a Harry bird
by B. R. Wells
Summary: Cheap. Me write bad summary. Harry trys suicide. Blink 182 song fic


This is a suicide, Harry Potter's, to Adam's Song – Blink 182

**_Bold-italics_** mean lyrics

Cheap-assed ending!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_I never thought I'd die alone  
  
I laughed the loudest, who'd have known?  
  
I traced the cord back to the wall  
  
No wonder it was never plugged in at all  
_**  
Harry sat there, with the muggle killing device, tlock? No, Shock? Oh well, it wouldn't matter soon. He'd seen the power of these things. Mr. Weasley killed the elder Malfoy with this. It was funny; Harry smiled when he remembered how the look on his face was. Both of the adults. Apparently, Arthur had been aiming for Lucious's wand hand, but had been shaking in anger (His wife was tied up, beside her, her sons, the last hope for wizardry, Hermione, and his small daughter). He had shaken the gun up ward and to the left, blowing a hole in the bastards head.  
  
_**I took my time, I hurried up  
  
The choice was mine, I didn't think enough  
  
I'm too depressed to go on  
  
You'll be sorry when I'm gone  
**_  
When they had found Voldemort's hiding place, they all went. Bad idea, the minister of magic was there, with an army of Arourers. The battle had been going on for more than 2 hours, and re-enforcements had only made things worse, as again, muggle weapons had been used. Explosions, from 'fragmentation grenades had taken the fight out Moody, and he was sent back to recover. But, foolishly, they charged on. Foolishly because 'He-who- shall-not-be-named' wasn't there, But a couple hundred of his well trained minions were. Albus, always the paradox-magician, had somehow fried 30 Death-eaters from 300 miles away. But, they had struck a blow to the evil forces attempting to take lives of those who were innocent. A blow, leaving 207 Aurorers dead.  
  
**_I never conquered, rarely came  
  
16 just held such better days  
  
Days when I still felt alive  
  
We couldn't wait to get outside  
_**  
After the war, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and all the others, were settling down to take a rest. And to lie to rest those who had fallen. But, the surviving members of the wizarding world, intent not to let any evil-doers escape, beheaded anyone who was so as suspected of being a death-eater, or a spy. The witch-hunts of the 1800's were nothing in comparison to the unforgivables used on the poor people. Some were innocent, but they took no chances. Some of the accusers were accused. It took the wisdom of Dumbledore (who is a believer in 'innocent until proven guilty) to stop the rampant killings. They elected a judge. Dumbledore. After that, all known Death-eaters were gotten. The master-of-potions (Snape) made a truth serum, to use on suspects. To bad some asshole accused him. No, he would've passed this test. But, the Daily Prophet "mis-read" the results, so, instead of saving 3780 wizards and witches, he killed 3780 people. The mob got him.  
  
**_The world was wide, too late to try  
  
The tour was over, we'd survived  
  
I couldn't wait 'til I got home  
  
To pass the time in my room alone  
_**  
But, in spite of winning the war, Harry still felt depressed. And, if you asked his friends, he was acting more like an asshole. But, they'd never tell him, it took moaning Myrtle (who stopped loving him) to tell him. But not even Peeves was talking to him without looking quite wary. Then, After the last year, Cho Chang fell off the highest tower, looking at the stars. She didn't make it. So, after the loss of so many people, Harry thought, Why do bad things happen to me?  
  
**_I never thought I'd die alone  
  
Another six months, I'll be unknown  
  
Give all my things to all my friends  
  
You'll never step foot in my room again  
_**  
They didn't happen to him, Dumbledore had tried to tell him, these things have happened to everybody.  
  
_**You'll close it off, board it up  
  
Remember the time that I spilled the cup  
  
Of apple juice in the hall  
  
Please tell mom this is not her fault  
**_  
This didn't help. He caused all this pain to these people. If he wasn't here, all these people wouldn't have died. Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory, Sirius. They were gone. And it was his fault. He had to defeat Voldemort, at the expense of others. If only his parents had lived to take him up, teach him more. They died to save him. And now, he caused the other deaths.  
  
_**I never conquered, rarely came  
  
16 just held such better days  
  
Days when I still felt alive  
  
We couldn't wait to get outside  
**_  
In effect, Dumbledore, fearing for Harry's sanity, had put him in his room, under close supervision. Harry wasn't allowed out, for reasons unknown except to those like Ron and Hermione. The OotP knew as well. Harry was not being a good winner. Or a good hero. Or a good friend. Even Hedwig was seemingly avoiding him, mating with Pig. So poor Harry was left alone. Him and his Dlock?  
  
**_The world was wide, too late to try  
  
The tour was over, we'd survived  
  
I couldn't wait 'til I got home  
  
To pass the time in my room alone  
_**  
Harry, Stood there, wondering what his last thought should be. Should he tell them? Should he even try to get help? Should he think of his "friends"? Of love and hate? Should he try to get help wandered into his mind again. Would he even pull the trigger? He answered no to these questions. All but the last one.  
  
**_I never conquered, rarely came  
  
Tomorrow holds such better days  
  
Days when I can still feel alive  
  
When I can't wait to get outside_**

Should he think of his "friends"? Of love and hate? Should he try to get help wandered into his mind again.   
  
**_The world is wide, the time goes by  
  
The tour is over, I've survived  
  
I can't wait 'til I get home  
  
To pass the time in my room alone_**  
  
Then, the trigger was pulled. And harry heard a dull _chunk. _And he was still there. The Glock had misfired.


End file.
